


Why

by imetyouinthebathroom



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: (?, 13 yo harry, 14 yo louis, Asdfghjkl, BL, Bottom Harry, Cats, Caught, Depression, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Harry in Panties, M/M, Rape, Rimming, Smoking, Twink, Underage Sex, WHY IS TAGGING SO FUCKING HARDDDDDDD, and smuttttt, bc y the hell not, idk - Freeform, larry - Freeform, louis doesnt have sisters, nyan - Freeform, ok, ok im gonna stop now, omg, pls dont kill me, school love, watevs, what is a fic wo smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imetyouinthebathroom/pseuds/imetyouinthebathroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was lost. That was until he met a certain blue-eyed boy with a pretty smile and an amazing heart that would make him feel unknown emotions and save him from his own demons.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>or the one where Harry is 13 and he is depressed but then he meets Louis, who is 14, and they fall in love, have a lot of sex, and one day harry gets kidnapped and raped by some of his classmates and Louis is about to die bc he can't find his Hazza but at the end they kill the rapists and everything is ok and they get married 7 yrs later and have a cat and a little boy named Rodrigo and live happily ever after wat</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeyy! :3  
> I'm Mina and this is my first work here.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> This is just the intro

_Why_. That is everything that goes through my mind day and night. Why can't I be normal, why can't the bullying stop, why do I have to keep living in this hell-hole, why why why?! I've stopped eating, sleeping, even breathing sometimes because I just can't take it any longer. 

My name is Harry Styles, I'm 13 years old and I'm from Holmes Chapel, Cheshire. Some people would say that I'm too young, inexperienced, to say that life is no worth living any more, but believe me when I say that I've been through more than enough shit to know that no one dies a virgin, life fucks everyone. My father was a drunk that left us when he found out I was gay and since then, my mother hates me and his boyfriend beats me every night. School isn't better than my house, I've got no friends, people call me bad names, Jason and his gang are 2 years older than me and they beat me up whenever they have the chance, my grades are below the average because I can't study since I have to work after school. The only time I enjoy, is when I get to work. I work in a little bakery two blocks away from my school and it's really nice, I don't get paid much but it doesn't matter. I write songs in my free time and Sarah, the nice old lady who runs the bakery, gave me her niece's used Iphone, so I could call her whenever I needed something and I'm able to listen to music that way. My sister, well, let's just say I last saw her when I was 9. So yeah, I'm alone in this world.

(just pretend he's thirteen lol)

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry meet for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :3

RING RING

Ugh... I have to get up. My legs are still sore from last night when Robin came home and beat me up. If they hate me so fucking much, then why didn't my mum kicked me out of the house the minute dad left us? And I am the crazy one huh? Anyway, it's pointless to think about that because nothing will ever change. 

RING RING

Shit! I'm gonna be late!

*half an hour later*

Crap, I couldn't catch the bus, now I'm definitely going to be late plus, I have the risk of crossing with Jason and knowing him, he'll take the chance and hit me before school even starts. That's what I get for staying up until late looking for my blades, I couldn't find them anywhere. Damn, there's Jason.

-Look who's here! It's Fagstyles. Watcha doin' 'ere gaylord. Couldn't ya catch the bus?

no shit Sherlock, I purposefully ignored the alarm so I could see your pretty shitface

-Aww poor of you, I guess we can't leave you here just like that, look at ya all defenceless. We'll have to teach you a lesson so you learn to get to school in time.

Now I know what to do after school since I don't have to work today. I'll search where you can buy brains- oh wait, that's right, you can't afford one so I'll better look up where you can rent it.

-Can we skip the talk today? I'm kinda late y'know...

-What the fuck did you just say motherfucker?! 

-It's just that this is getting old. Could you just get to it and let me go? 

-Is this some kind of sick joke? Where did you get the guts to talk back to me huh? You're gonna regret that moron!

You probably guess how the rest of it went. I don't know why I talked to him like that jeez, I'm lucky it was in the morning, otherwise he wouldn't have stopped. Right now I'm sitting outside the principal's office, as usual, waiting for him to finish talking with some guy. Looks like he's done.

-That's all Louis, I hope you enjoy it here and good luck!- he said to the guy, but I can't see him because he is standing behind the door. 

-Thanks Mr. Freeccs- well that was a sweet voice

-No problem kid, oh Harry what are you doing here?

-The usual- You see, whenever I'm late, quite often to be honest, the teacher sends me with Mr. Freeccs but I guess he got tired of repeating the same stuff like 'Harry why are you late, it's bad' or 'I will have to lower your grade because you keep getting late to school' etc etc so he just asks me why am I here and I say the usual. Its easier that way.

-I see, well go to your classroom.

-Okay

-Harry wait, Louis here is new so could you please show him around? 

-Okay

We walked away from the office in silence until he spoke

-Hi, I'm Louis Tomlinson! I just moved here.

Is he actually talking to me? Oh he doesn't know. I better stay silent because if not people will see him talking with me and they will start shit.

-You're a few words kid huh? Well I guess I'll have to guess your name hahaha.

What

-Okay lets see. Is it... Matt? Sebastian? Justin? David? Benedict?

Benedict really? And what's with this boy, I thought he would just give up.

-Uhh... Is it William? Tyler? Daniel? C'mon gimme a clueeeee! If not we're going to take all day. What's the first letter?

... Seriously what is this guy up to? I'm pretty sure my name isn't worth his time. Anyway we already got to the classrooms.

-Aww man. You're gonna have me thinking of it all day. That's not fair.- I walked away but before he entered the room, he waved good bye and said ''see ya later curly!''

He's hot as fuck but God knows I have no chance with him. *sigh* well. Let's try to stay alive these few hours before recess.

*4 hrs later*

YAY BREAK TIMEEEEEEEEEEE

I like recess very much because Jason's not around. I don't know why, maybe he does drugs or has sex. I don't know and I don't care because I get to sit on a tree that's placed in the corner of the grass field and listen to music blocking everything and everyone away but it seems like today's not gonna be one of those days. Louis' walking towards me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you liked it :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow thanks guys! enjoy c:

Harry's POV

Damn! I just want to be alone, why can't he get that? Everyone else would ignore me and call me a freak but he keeps coming around me, perhaps everything's a joke and he's just making fun of me.

-Sup Harry!- wait what? how does he know my name?! -haha I see you are surprised, aren't ya?- 

-How do you know my name.- It sounded more like an statement than a question and my voice came out raspy and low since I don't talk much.

He stared at me for a few seconds, mouth slightly open. -Wow... y-your voice is... wow. Haha sorry, I'm just surprised you actually spoke to me-

-I asked you something- I noticed a small red bruise in the low part of his right cheek

-Oh right. Some people in my class saw us walking together and they told me you were bad news so I had to stay away from you-

Great! They've brainwashed him. What was I thinking? That he was different? That he would like me? Ha, c'mon Harold, you know that will never happen.

-So what are you waiting for?- I said

-What?- 

-I said what are you waiting for. Are you gonna hit me?-

Louis' POV

I stared at him in disbelief. How could he think so low of me, Jesus, this kid has some severe issues...

I sighed -Harry, listen up, I'm not like them. I'm not gonna hurt you I just want to be your friend-

-... I-I don't believe you.Why would you want to be friends with someone like me?-

-How is ''someone like you''?-

-Erm... uh well-

-C'mon harry tell me why do you keep thinking you're such a bad person!- Now I was pissed. He is so beautiful outside and I'm sure he's much more beautiful inside. He just needs someone who makes him open his eyes and love him so he can love himself too.

-WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?! LEAVE ME ALONE LOUIS I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO TALK TO ME!-

I'm not going to give up so easily

-TELL ME HARRY!- he started crying -oh... I'm sorry harry, I-I didn't meant to.. oh my God I'm so so sorry come here- I said approaching him with open arms. Instead of him backing off, he snuggled close to me as tears streamed down his pretty face. God I made him cry! Damn I'm such an idiot

Harry's POV

When he shouted at me I just lost it. I'm not used to this kind of treatment. He seems so interested and concerned, something about him makes me want to trust him so I accepted his hug and cried while he traced small circles with his thumb on my back.

Wow it felt so good. I haven't been hugged since I was little. His arms were strong and warm, safely wrapped around my middle.I wish we could stay like this forever.

 No

he's being so kind with me I cant abuse of his good attitude. I wiped my tears and separated my body from his

-*sniff* t-thank you Louis, I'm sorry-

-Shhh Its okay, forgive me, I shouldn't have pressured you-

I nodded and he smiled

-C'mon- he said standing up while he offered me his hand -we'll be late for class

I took his hand and also stood up but he didn't let go when we started walking. There was no one in the field so nobody could see us.

A blush creeped to my cheeks and it intensified as he noticed it and smirked smugly

I swear this boy will be the death to me.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk that was crap really but who cares lol


End file.
